


The Spiral Melody of Light, or White Silence 翻譯

by alvidan, Synonyms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Happy (late) April Fools!, Happy birthday Haise!, M/M, Spoilers, implied meta-sex, tw: gore, tw: implied abuse, tw: sucide, tw: suicide idealization
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvidan/pseuds/alvidan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyms/pseuds/Synonyms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise struggles to sleep in on his birthday.<br/>大綱：琲世在生日之夜難以入睡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiral Melody of Light, or White Silence 翻譯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spiral Melody of Light, or White Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445951) by [Synonyms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyms/pseuds/Synonyms). 



> Happy (late) April Fools, and happy birthday, Haise!  
> (Let’s just pretend that I’m not late, OK? Technically, it’s still April 2nd somewhere in the world.)  
> Warnings: spoilers, SUICIDE IDEALIZATION, SUICIDE, GORE, implied abuse, implied meta sex. Completely unbetaed.  
> Mood music: The Spiral Melody of Light, BriCie's rendition of White Silence
> 
> 遲來的愚人節快樂，跟琲世生日快樂  
> （假裝我沒有遲到好嗎？技術上來說在世界上的某處還是四月二號）  
> 警告自己看。  
> 情境音樂The Spiral Melody of Light, BriCie's rendition of White Silence

alvidan與Frozendoor 合譯。

大綱：琲世在生日之夜難以入睡。

“我們快回去吧，金木！”

請再一次，re__

 

他們一同返家，就像以往每天的習慣一樣，日後也會如此。金髮跟黑髮混雜。  
所有的悲傷、苦難、絕望都被當下的快樂推離，誓言永不分離，他們是彼此的救贖。

猩紅彼岸花沿途盛開。

頂上天空湛藍清澈。

他們卻沒絲毫注意。

（孩子的笑聲在他腦海裡回蕩。出於某種未知原因，他的靈魂隱隱作痛。）

這個故事仍在進行。

（他希望他們能繼續這樣下去。）

\--  
請再一次，re__

 

他十歲了。他阿姨又再次忘了給他午飯吃。

但沒關係的，因為他喉嚨裡緊縮的感覺讓他想哭，反正哭泣的人沒辦法吃飯。

他十歲了。他母親剛剛去世，而母親的妹妹剛剛告訴他，母親是因為他的存在才死亡。

（怪物）

他試著壓抑，因為哪還有的十歲孩子會哭呢？ 一個愛哭的可憐蟲才會，他在心中低語。

到目前為止，他一直未能如願引人重視。

在空蕩的遊樂場中，男孩孤身一人坐在大鯨魚搖馬內，費盡心力地想讓世界聽到他的哭喊。只是這世界空蕩蕩的，迷途的男孩亦是孤獨的。  
多麼滑稽。  
若有人經過，他們將會大聲笑得多開心啊。  
但是那人沒有笑。

嘿，＿＿，不要哭。

關你什麼事？（討厭我）

一切都會沒事的。

騙子。（不討厭我）

我會保護你。

你為什麼要在乎？（討厭我）

一切都會順利的。

你是誰？（不要討厭我）

請不要再哭了。

你是誰？（恨我）

好的，__？

你是誰？（請不要討厭我，請不要討厭我＿＿

“溫柔的人只要溫柔就會很開心了。”“嘿，＿＿，謝謝。我愛你。我們會永遠再一起，對吧？讓我們成為朋友。看著我。不要留我一個人。別打擾我。看著我。不要留我一個人。看著我。我不想離開你。”（“1000減7等於多少？”）別看我。別看我。

對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不__

溫暖環繞著他。甜美的呢喃以嘶啞顫抖的聲音滑入他的耳中。  
偽善者。他在浸淫在痛苦中想著，一抹扭曲的笑意自他臉上浮現。

睜開雙眼，他看到太陽，氾濫的淚水終於止住，因為那個人跟他同在，有他之處不需要流淚。 我並不孤單，他提醒自己，這裡就是我的家。

到家了。

我到家了。

（他們一同分享那個人的便當。甜玉子燒是香甜可口的。  
他的飢餓逐漸消散。）

請再一次，re__

 

從前，有一個飢腸轆轆的騙子（artist）

他必須要禁食。

請再一次，re__

 

幸福是無知的，無知亦是幸福的。一個無法迴避的漩渦拖曳他們至無底深淵。惡性循環，只能以悲劇做終。

因此，他們逐漸下沈。

 

他愛著母親，真心的。母親不像他的阿姨，母親曾經愛過他。

 

他們一同返家，一如往昔，日後也會如此。太陽高懸，陽光是如此的耀眼，幾近盲目。然而，任憑直面的陽光肆意引發他眼內刺痛和胸中的苦痛，他仍樂此不疲。

沿途的彼岸花盛開。

凌于他們上方的天空是蒼白的。

只有他注意到了。他們嚇唬他，他們告訴他，用那劇毒，但包以糖衣的甜膩嗓音說，若他停止望向太陽，這世界將會崩潰。他不知道他能不能在世界末日後，依然生存。他覺得沒人可以。

（而，這就是他，一頭怪物。）

那個人仍舊帶著熟悉的，刺眼的笑容，照亮整個世界，抹去他所有的憂慮和恐懼，好像還有明天會照常到來一般。  
有時候，他嫉妒那個人，只有一點點。  
在絕大多數情況下，他太高興那人還在這裡，還在他身邊，在乎他。

這個故事繼續進行。

（停！別走！請）

 

請再一次，re__

 

他十八歲了，他成為喰種。

但是這沒關係。只要他還有他的“家”還在，他就沒問題的。沒問題的。

除此之外。

他十八歲了，作為喰種，他仍然就跟作為人類時一樣沒用。他的“家”正被剝奪，而可悲的他只能哭泣，哭泣跟哭泣。

他不想再哭了。什麼樣的人到了十八歲會哭呢？無助的弱者才會，他在腦海中喃喃自語。

他不希望軟弱無力。弱者被吞噬。弱者會害他們最珍視的人喪命。弱者沒有家。

他無法原諒。

所以他沒有原諒。

 

接著＿＿

那個人是如此的僵硬，嚇到他了。

他希望握著那個人的手，將溫暖傳遞給他。他們看起來很孤獨。

（“兔子會因孤獨而死。”）

他想把耳朵附到微弱起伏的胸膛，好讓自己能聽到那個人的心臟跳動。

（無論如何，他都不會讓那人死去）

他想親吻他最好的朋友，想喚醒沈睡的他。睡美人是個童話，他會是王子，註定跟純潔的少女過著幸福快樂的日子吧？

（“如果，為了一些原因，你得要以我為主角來寫一個故事，那一定會是…悲劇”）

他想吃＿＿

饑餓逐漸纏繞住他。（請，什麼都好除了這個選擇）

肉。

他並不想傷害“那個人”。（傷害我）

肉。

他將自己扔向地面。重重擊中地面，啪噠一聲。（殺了我）

想到他最好的朋友，他開始流涎。（“吃了我”）

肉。

他的雙手自動伸向那個人。（“請”）

肉

 

啊，畢竟這一切都是徒勞的。（“唯獨不能傷害那個人！”）

漆黑塗滿了他。胃部的嘶喊總算消退。當他失去意識時，他忍不住因解脫而哭出聲來，感謝上帝，感謝上帝，他得救了。

感謝上帝，他不需要堅強了。感謝…

（他陷入夢鄉，有著他最好朋友的那個，他想知道那個人的滋味是否跟命定那天的蜂蜜玉子燒一樣甜。

他的饑餓侵蝕了他）

 

請再一次，re__

 

他真的很開心。那人從最危險的怪物身邊遠去，僅僅是知道他最好朋友是快樂的，就足以也令他開心了。

 

他們走在一起，就像以往的習慣一樣，日後也會如此。

月亮吞噬太陽。日蝕。

過去蜿蜒的彼岸花變成一片蔓延。它們將他倆包圍。

只有他注意到了。

他們上方的天空呈現方格狀。

他逃了。

他當然得逃了，它們是因為他才到此處。

他逃了，在他最珍愛的人遇上任何不測之前，將自己獻祭。

他逃了，留下他最好的朋友，獨自一人。

（嘿，＿＿，你知道兔子會因孤獨而死嗎？）

他不回頭。

多麼邪惡的怪物。

這個故事繼續進行。

（他最後做到了）

從前，有一個飢腸轆轆的騙子。

他為了所愛而禁食。

 

請再一次，re__

 

他十九歲了。他是一個怪物。

但沒關係的。反正他總歸是一個人。畢竟壞事只會發生在怪物身上。

他十九歲了。他沒有家。

但也沒關係，怪物不該有家。他們都是孤獨的。

他十九歲了，他是孤獨的。  
但沒關係的。只要那人是安全的，就算這身變成灰，就算他情緒崩潰，就算他心臟流磬血液，他都沒關係。沒問題的。

他必須堅強。

（他沒有哭，因為沒必要哭泣。

他沒有哭，因為他的淚早已乾涸。

他想哭。）

所以他哭了。

他像個失控的狂犬病動物，盲目瘋狂地戰鬥、廝殺跟啃噬，為了得到力量，從那些折磨著他的人或喰種手中，得到足以保護他最珍視的人的力量。  
他腦海中的那頭蜈蚣不停索要鮮血，而他也很喜悅，能用怪物的肉來滿足他的需求。

（“我得吃。吃是為了竊取。

我得吃。吃是為了保護。

我得吃。吃是為了失去。

我得吃。吃是為了犯錯。

我的救贖是＿＿“）

吃。吃。吃。日子過去。瘋狂的咒語根植在他體內，絕望的爪子溫柔輕撫他的臟器。他不再是飢腸轆轆的騙子—毫無用處的生命和無意義的死亡，永久成為自己內心的囚徒，無助和失去自由直到終結。  
他是豹，用他的下顎奪取自由，盲目嗜血地灌溉自身饑餓。

豹並非自由的，不是嗎？

罪即牢籠。而豹之罪即自身存在。

飢餓即牢籠。 豹之饑餓即死亡。

世界乃牢籠。豹之世界即是牢籠。

所以可悲的怪物被活活吃掉。

近乎詩意，食人者互相攝食，怪物們的死亡掌握在彼此手中不斷輪迴，它為不曾實現的願望和痛苦哀鳴著，卻被觀眾滿意的歡呼聲蓋過。  
一旁飽足人們狂喜的雀躍聲，淹沒了怪物飢渴與苦痛的咆哮。怪物孤寂的死去

留下的僅是那遙遠記憶中那，無助，連自己都打理不好的，可憐的小東西。再無其他。

正義最終得以伸張。真是皆大歡喜，作為這樣一個佈滿悲劇與血汙的，童話結局。

但終幕還未垂下，不是嗎？

陽光依舊明媚。

那人就在這裡。

“呦，＿＿”（看我）

“那是什麼打扮啊？”（不要看我）

“你一直都過的很痛苦。”（走開）

“你不需要它了，面具。”（不要離開我）

“誰在乎這些？！”（對不起）

“我們快回家吧。”（對不起）

“吃我。”（對不起）

溫暖包覆住他。那，他所嘗過的，最甜美的恩惠，在口中擴散開來。  
這個感覺，不像是那人曾喜愛過的漢堡那樣，是如此的美好，如此的恰當，如此的柔軟。

那甜美的”玉子燒”是如此的美妙，這樣的美妙，不禁使他想哭出來，所以他哭了。  
即使進食著生命中最美好的恩惠，他仍大聲哭泣，嚎啕，悲鳴。  
他討厭如此。那苦鹹的淚，糟蹋了甜美的恩惠。而這不可饒恕。  
他得逃脫。他得逃，在來得及之前，但終究太晚了，不是嗎？  
總是晚一步。總是太遲。  
他撕心裂肺灌入世界他那太過於痛苦的，巨大的罪，即使是對他來說，這樣一個壓過所有造物的罪，太過於沉重，他無法承受。

他就是辦不到。他辦不到。辦不到。

因為他不能。他不能。他不能。

停止。（說謊者）

請。（偽善者）

請停止。（請）

快停止它。（我非常，非常抱歉）

對不＿＿

 

隨著顫抖，嘶啞的聲音，那甜膩的呢喃滑入他的耳中。對不起。

他迴盪在痛苦的深淵請求寬恕，胃，憎惡的咆哮著。我很抱歉。

他不想再吃了。

他睜開雙眼，所視之物僅存黑暗。口中殘留甜味。世界寂寥，他孤身一人。

珍愛的承諾，在胃裡迴響著。

孩童的嘻笑，在腦中迴盪著。

死亡的步伐，在心中晃盪著。

他匍匐向前。

（“我的救贖不過就是睡上一覺，陷入一個快…樂的夢……

 

我的救贖是＿＿”）

“嘿，讓我們稍微休息下吧。”

他真的不想死，無論如何都不想死，所以他不會死。還不會。還不會。

請再一次，re__

 

（“太陽消逝。遮蔽不再。”）

他在逃。

他在逃。

他跑過一片佈滿著那，過於妖豔的猩紅彼岸花。

他跑了許久，他已經不再知道，他在逃離什麼。

疼痛？失去？絕望？希望？回憶？愛？他自己？

哪種的懦弱怪物會逃跑？就是他，彼岸花惡毒地低語。

他不想再跑了。逃避是辛苦的。他想休息，想躺在地上，永不需要再度起身＿＿

（“對不起。你可以用盡全力再戰鬥一次嗎？”）

為此，他還沒辦法休息。他還有該去的地方，所以他不能睡。還不能。還不行。

 

啊，這就是了。他從那人身邊跑走了，不是嗎？

（“已無法回頭。”）

他回頭了。

（“…這裡是通往深淵的單程票…”）

那妖豔的彼岸花不再無慈悲的侵襲他，試圖將他毀滅。發出了奇異而古怪，但卻令人放鬆的嘎吱聲。  
儘管那蜈蚣在耳中蠕動著百足，但在他的步伐之下，死亡的步伐，那聲音已不再可辨識。

所以，沒關係的，一切都沒關係。

在那遠端的地平線上，佈滿了巨量的彼岸花叢。讓他憶起了，那個太陽。

我不是貓，＿＿！是兔子！我們兔子會因寂寞而死，不是死於好奇！

那輕佻的抱怨，清晰的迴響在他腦中。

他踟躕向前。

 

這是他。

是他—那個他記不清楚名字的人—他最好的朋友—他最珍視的人，正在被卑劣的彼岸花撕成碎片。

被那陰毒的，腥紅彼岸花撕碎的，他。

他們啃噬著，一口又一口的，曾如此溫暖的，他的手，蔓延在那，曾經劃破天際的，在千陽之上的，美好的臉龐，挖掘著那，以珍愛與寧靜的陪伴，驅走夢魘的，棕色雙眼。

他無法饒恕。

他不會饒恕的。

隨著瀕死動物般的嚎叫現聲，他向前衝去。他歇斯底里的剷除著剷除著剷除著剷除著那些可憎的，腥紅彼岸花，用盡那些他為了成長，而殺死，而吞噬的事物，所得來的力量。

摘除。摘除。摘除。

良久之後，這裡已不再有任何聲音。除了那由瘋狂編織而成的，死亡的，平滑交響曲，但，沒關係的。

完全沒有關係。

他總是如此的瘋狂，一直都是瘋狂的代言人。

 

睜開雙眼，迎接的除了腥紅外，別無他物。

那腥紅的彼岸花已全數殲滅。那白色的康乃馨已不再。（譯者註：康乃馨指的是對母親的祝福）

那塊曾滿布花朵之地，只剩消殞的貧瘠，被滿是瘋狂的，血汙侵蝕殆盡。

那曾在口中的，甜美的滋味，只餘悲苦。

這世界是空蕩蕩的。

他是空虛的。

他只剩一人。

他想哭。

他想讓世界聽見，那，肝腸寸斷的聲音。

（世界，是空虛的）

他想對那個人叫喊。你怎可以如此？那腥紅彼岸花的殘骸，已成無數碎片。

你怎麼能拋下我？！一道腥紅色的流體從地面蔓延開來，侵蝕任何所經之路。

你怎麼能獨留我一人活著？承受沒有你的生命，英？！

（是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是  
英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是  
英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英是英。瘋狂的  
笑聲從嘴角中逃了出來。英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英  
英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英英  
英英英英。真是太滑稽了。總是慢一步。總是被拋下。獨自一人心碎。而我甚至  
還死不了！喔上帝這真是太好笑了，英！嘿，為什麼你不笑啊，英？我愛你，你知道嗎？我仍然愛你。我用我的全部愛你，無論作為人類或是喰種，我是如此的愛著你，以至於我就像是活生生被啃噬一般，但這仍然是徒勞！因為現在已太遲了。太遲了。我不夠好笑嗎？英？我不夠傻嗎？跟我一起笑，英！笑我嘛，英！拜託，就…就打開你的雙眼然後看看我。別丟下我一人。拜託，別拋下我！拜託。拜託──只要醒來就好。）

但他沒有。

他辦不到。

所以他在寂靜中等著，他在等什麼，他不知道，但，他等著。

（所以他等著終末到來。）

 

天空看起來真有趣。看起來似乎要下雨了，慵懶的，他好奇那落下的雨滴會被什

麼顏色染上。黑…還是白？

到頭來，這一點都不重要。

沒任何要緊了。

我不會原諒你。他將英抱緊。我不能原諒你。他靠著英最後一次仍然活著，呼吸著，如今早已冰冷的唇上呢喃著。他不能繼續下去了。所以，拜託了。他哀求著。

別原諒我。

他親了他。

攪拌著。

然後，他最親愛的友人，直直地映射進他的左眼，棕色的，那對眼窩，與他的血灰色左眼，直面的對上。

他放下英。眼球咕波一聲，像是被壓進插座一般。

儘管他世界的一半已陷入黑暗，沒關係。沒關係的。只要那太陽仍在這裡，只要英仍在這裡，在他身邊，他樂意承受任何痛苦，承受英的恨與愛，只要他嘴角的那抹微笑在。

(所以那蜈蚣被殺了)

我好奇，他是怎麼看待我的？

 

嘿，金木～讓我們來場約會吧！英的聲音，雀躍的鼓動在他的耳中，那蜈蚣，終於離去，終於不再了。

 

（啊，好吧…我的名字是…金木。金木研

為什麼不是"研”就好？）

 

奇異的解放感。

突然間，金木的胃開始翻攪，衣服上拉，他的臉，壓在了地面上。他嘗到那刺鼻的，濃烈的汙土味。更多，他乞求著。那過於強烈的，令人無法忍受的甜膩仍在他嘴裡。他不能再承受那樣的感受了。在他背後，那熟悉的”手”像蛇一樣，悄悄的溜出，漫遊在他的內臟附近，企圖尋求些什麼，他的嘴，就那樣張著，發出寂靜的尖嘯。

別停下，尖嘯。即便他的世界獨留痛苦。

別停。

啊，找到啦！英突然喊出聲，金木如此喜愛的，那露齒的，笑容，在英的臉上展現開來。他不清楚英找到了什麼，但僅僅因為看見他咧嘴而笑，看見英，便足以使他開心。而他也不自覺地，露出微笑。

在英的身邊，”笑”就如同呼吸一樣自然，就好像他總是能令那些，使人恐懼的產物萎靡一樣，每一天，每一天……

那在他體內的”手”又壓，又拉扯，又四處翻攪，讓金木從脊背升起了一股奇異的發麻感。那並不是那麼令人不適，盡管那炙燒的痛苦仍持續不斷，金木想著。

那咯吱聲，由英的手所發出的聲音，觸動著他的內臟，這讓他感到難以置信的親近，他面色轉紅。

你怎能如此？英屈身向前，低語進入他的耳中。兔子會因寂寞而死，你知道嗎？那直白的話語，摩娑著他的耳。他很確定，他已經鼓動起來了。

嘿，金木。這次的啃噬，更加的用力。你怎能拋下我一人？血正從他的耳中滴落。英那戲謔的聲音，現已消失無蹤。

 

你怎能殺了我？！

金木的心跳，隨著英的低聲詛咒，韻律而急切的撞擊著他的肋骨，就像是要破胸而出一般。可惜那樣的力量，並不足以摧毀那與生俱來的牢籠。

那太弱了，太弱了…那些訓練，殺戮及吞噬，所有他孕育出來的罪，都不足以摧毀，那樣的牢籠，永遠不夠。

我很抱歉，他哭著。對不起。

一個鋒利感灼燒著他的背。就像是人所能使出的最大力道，最為憤恨的力量，將他背後的”什麼”撕扯下來一般。手指深深埋入地面，緊抓著，金木禁不住發出呻吟。儘管他知道，那是應該的，那樣，無法保護好英，傷害他，殺死他，的痛苦，那是應當的。

只是，那是如此的痛，如此…如此的痛…

 

那與腎臟連繫著的赫包，掉落在地上，發出了濕漉漉的聲響。而金木的身體變得麻木，靠入英的懷抱，那犧牲所有事物換來的力量，終於從他身上被奪去了。

（所以那豹已被殺害了）

 

我不會原諒你。那漆黑的太陽低語著承諾，他們的承諾，滑進了怪物的耳中，是如此，如此的溫柔…

我不會原諒你。

 

不知為何，英看起來處在痛苦中。他的臉皺成一團。這樣不對。他應該要笑才對。那太陽應該要無比的閃耀，亮眼到足以抹消那可悲的，金木研那被染黑的，哀傷的扭曲臉龐。那，什麼變了？

金木又不自覺地傷害了他嗎？也許。可能是。一定是。他總是傷害人的大師，特別是那些他所喜愛的人們，不是嗎？

我很抱歉。金木試著說出。對不起。

小心的將金木轉過來，如此，他們便可以再一次的面對面，英將臉埋入金木裸露的肩上，開始啜泣。

對不起。對不起。對不起。英哀號著，聲音因滿是悲苦而低沉。金木的身體因為這些話語而瑟縮著。

你為什麼要道歉？他試著從那滿是鮮血的口中問出，手，緩緩的，一點點，一點點的抬起，太過緩慢，以至於幾乎逼瘋他。

儘管他想安撫英，但，他現在還太虛弱了，就像以往一樣。那無用的孩子仍然沒有改變任何一點，任何一點…

只有這個方法了。我很抱歉，金木。

 

啊，是了。在這像是永恆般的感覺過後，他也許可以再一次好好地觸碰他最好的朋友。輕撫那棕色和金色夾雜的頭髮，金木微微皺眉。他發現他自己手上沾滿的血，正在汙染那樣的顏色。而他不能這樣，他無法原諒他這麼做…

 

…所以他移開雙手了。

一雙溫暖的手立即將它們拉回去，緊緊的，按在跳動的心臟上。

不！不要！正當英低聲怒號時，眼淚擅自從他臉上滑落。不要，金木！當英生氣的時候，有種奇妙的可愛。

你怎能拋下我一人？一人獨自度過沒有你的生命？！

儘管疼痛迴盪在金木的全身，但當那些話語直面的朝著他尖嘯而來時，他忍不住笑了。

他們倆人，不，所有事，實在太好笑了。直直地盯著英的雙眼，任由英讀著他的心思，讀著他們所在的這個世界是多麼的荒謬，讀著他的腦，是多麼的混亂無序。

選擇我，把你拖入了怎麼樣的深淵，你知道嗎？英？

當那墜落的伊卡洛斯企圖最後一次接近那遙遠的太陽而墜落時，他的嘴角，扭曲地上揚了。

不知怎麼的，看似成功了，因為英總算露出了微笑。雖然不是金木深深著迷的，那樣喜樂的笑容，而是像那甜膩與苦痛共存一樣的笑容，這是個開始。

金木告訴他自己，這是個開始，對他們兩人都是。

是啊，我們就是如此無助，不是嗎？英低語著，聲音仍舊因哭泣而嘶啞。金木想著，他似乎愛的更深了，如果還能更深的話。

 

嘿，英──。

他的話嘎然而止。他再試一次，奮力的想將那些話語說出。因為。因為。即便那就像地獄的禮讚一樣痛苦、羞恥與低劣，這並不是能夠透過心電感應傳達的，無論他們如何擅長讀彼此的心。

這是應該，被傳遞出來的，透過字句本身。

他可以感到臉正灼燒著。可悲的他，以及他慘白，黯淡的情況。

然而，他再一次開始了。

嘿，英，金木的聲音在他自己聽起來是如此的微弱，如此的可悲，但若是有人能讓那可悲至極的自己相信的話，那就是英，所以沒關係的。沒關係的。

 

他鼓起勇氣，再一次。

你願意接受我的心意嗎？那些字詞，以顫抖的，細微的聲響幾不可聞的從口中滑出（那”安全的擦邊球”對自己的暗示，看來大過於直面說出口。他的渴望相當迫切，但不至於絕望）

那讓他”鬆了一口氣”，不僅僅是比喻而已（他那該死的肺快要裂開）金木真的，真的希望現在馬上裂出一個大口，然後將他整個吞噬進去，別再把他放出來，因為該死的，他無法相信他說出口的真心語句竟是如此的文藝。

寂靜沉重的讓人難以忍受。他不認為他可以繼續下去了。

相信他，你這蠢豬。那不斷遭遇著苦難的白髮孩童翻翻白眼說道。

他是你最好的朋友，而你已經用你的愚蠢傷害他夠多了。

沒錯，他在心中給自己當頭棒喝。英值得他更多，更多的信賴，比這還要更多。

因為他忙著背棄自己的心，所以當那對唇點在他之上時，他因措手不及而嚇了一跳。

 

雖然他們倆唇瓣相當的乾裂，而且顯然兩人都沒有相關的經驗，不過這比起實在的親吻來講，要來得更像是純潔的蜻蜓點水一般，但這仍然，像是他暗地裡讀的那些愛情小說所描述的，那般美好。

在眼瞼底下，「煙火」正在綻放。

在胸腔當中，「心跳」正亂成一團。

在身體之內，「羞愧」正在流動。

在這之上，「意識」正飛向月稍。

他無法呼吸。(儘管，那可能不過就是他那破裂的肺導致的)

再一次的墜入愛河，再一次。

他將不會再去看那些愛情小說了。除了一處不同—他們倆人都感覺不需要閉上眼，也沒意願之外，那些作家真是嚇人的正確，但他將會記下這件事，作為他們倆的警句。

你確定嗎？

英的呢喃從唇中吐出，棕色雙眼有著那無法描述的溫暖。那不是愛。不完全是。

若是要金木將那樣的感情描述成字句的話，那就會像是

lovehatredpainhungerhopedespairblissjoyhappinessfriendshipfriendshipfriendshiplove  
愛恨痛苦渴望希望絕望喜樂歡樂幸福友誼友誼跟愛

但，若是這樣描述的話仍然不夠精確。英給金木的，曾經給予金木的，比那樣的描述還多，比那粗淺的語言所表達的，比金木那豐富文學素養所能囊括的，要來得更多。

英曾給金木的，是無代價的，是英主動給予的，由他的心所贈與的，從那特別的開端開始，再也沒任何事物能匹配的上英，他的存在本身。（譯者a：這段寫得真好）

而金木從未像那樣開心。這種感覺在他生命中前所未有，他感覺到完整的自己。這種感覺在他生命中前所未有，他活著。這種感覺前所未有，他感到如此的正確，這是值得活著的生命。

是的，我確定。

他微笑著，那在肌肉中流淌的疼痛無法阻止他穿過那舒適的薄霧，去與英相伴。

然後，金木賴以維生的英那熟悉，燦爛的笑容回來了。而金木非常確定。他是如此令人驚訝的開心，再也沒什麼令人害怕的了。

短暫的猶豫，然後試驗性的，英更加的靠近，輕輕的親了他的臉頰。好。

一個吻，然後是更多的，接著宛如雨滴般，不斷的在他臉上烙上，在金木意識到之前，英已經親遍了金木紅潤的臉頰。

金木無法理解。

怎麼有人能如此喜愛像他這樣可悲的怪物？甚至是他自己也不會，但那沒關係的。雖然他並不清楚這不合邏輯的愛背後的理由，他仍然會試著，以他所能做到最好的任何方式，回報給英。

因此這次，當英的雙唇再次觸碰到他的時，金木以害羞的張開雙唇作為沉默的邀請函。

你可以得到我，全部…

溫熱的舌頭突入進他的口中，直達他的口腔，玩弄似的舔著裡頭的全部。唇齒相間的觸碰著，英輕微而溫柔的按摩他每一寸的頰內肉與舌頭，輕柔的引導他進入那初戀般的，充滿慾念與甜膩唾液的舞動之中。

身體因與英緊貼著而發熱，金木從未感受到他如此被喜愛著，就好像他的嗅覺被那神的珍饈征服了一般，猶如他被最珍貴的「那個人」環繞著一般。

他想要更多。他需要更多。他飢渴著要求更多。

他不能生存，不能活著，不能忍受沒有英的生命，所以，他窮盡他的全力，那可悲的力量，將英束縛在他身上，更加的緊，更加的靠近……

他知道這樣的行為相當不合理，他以一己的意志將英陷入危險之中，那樣的他是多麼自私的，但他禁不住如此。

當那天使般的存在，提供他一個，且是唯一，那前所未有的，救贖。

所以，他竭盡全力的張開嘴，為了能拿取拿取拿取更多的，那樣甜膩的蜜。

就像那漢堡中柔軟的肉排一樣，就像命運那天的那蜂蜜玉子燒一般。

那是，他如此珍愛的那個人。

（而我將會擁有你的全部。）

（來自於遙遠彼方那頭飢渴的豹之咆哮，幾乎要將他從那美好的夢中喚醒，但自從英處理了那頭可憎怪物之後，這根本不可能發生。這些幻覺真是難以處理。也許他應該告訴爸媽有關他們的事，總有一天…

啊，現在他懂了！這是那飢渴騙子的叫喊！沉浸在他的瘋狂之中，他完全忘記了被稱為人類的醜陋怪物也同樣是頭惡獸！那飢渴的騙子，最終，就是那頭豹，不是嗎？他是多麼蠢啊！多麼可笑啊！

 

多麼可悲啊。

 

拜託了，我還不想醒來。還不行。還不行。所以拜託了，讓我繼續作夢吧，只要在一下下就好…

 

光輕微的照耀著他，將他從那幾乎快被忘卻的白日夢中帶回。

金木木木木，我不能相信你居然在我們正在接吻時晃神！

從英那可愛的臉中吐出的語句，讓他又想笑又想求原諒。這真是令人困惑…

現在，英整個人完全的癱在金木身上，將所有重量壓在他身上，該死的重，英持續用他那小狗般的眼神直直地盯著金木雙眼看，在那明顯裝出來的受傷之下，幾乎遮不住背後那玩鬧的嘻樂。

我的吻技真那麼差嗎？別那麼嚴格嘛！你知道我從未親過任何人的啊！

坦白說，金木感覺他才是那個該被責怪的對象，被那噘嘴的笨蛋丟入那完全不合邏輯的愛導致的恐懼。

該是回報的時候了。

他早就被告知過許多次，他的笑話是具有毀滅性的武器。

是時候該將它們用在正途上了。

英，若你在吻技上具有天賦的話，那你也藏的很好。

英臉上的表情，絕對值得任何由愛所導致的恐懼，金木忖思著。

然後金木放開全身心的笑著。他的臉部肌肉因此非常疼痛，但那值得。距離他上一次這樣笑，已經是很久之前的事了。一個月？六個月？兩年？他再也不清楚了，但現在，他們同樣分享著那開心的夢，除了英，他無心在任何事上，就因為英可以讓金木笑，儘管他不具有那樣的強大，也沒辦法長時間欺瞞一個人，就因為英可以讓金木開心，就因為英可以讓金木第一次感受到，他的存在不是項罪。

金木希望英仍然了解他，希望英仍然可以像以前一樣讀透他的心，儘管他們有著那樣的距離，他希望英知道金木愛著他，愛著他，愛著他…

金木是如此的愛著英，以至於金木有時候甚至忘記他有多麼嚴重的自我厭惡感。

 

出於衝動，他伸出手去碰觸英的臉。

英…真的…在…這裡。

眼淚不由自主地流下。他知道他邊哭邊笑，沒有一個正常人會同時間又哭又笑的，但他忍不住。他體內無法言喻的情緒讓他饑渴更甚，令他想大聲哭喊。“我很抱歉。對不起。”始終像句瘋狂的咒語，堅拒承認曾渴望一個幸福快樂的夢。

你真失敗，白頭髮的稚童嘲笑金木把臉埋在英的頸項中。溫熱的手輕輕壓著，輕柔地從牢籠外撫慰他的心靈，就像他們過去曾做過一樣，日後也將持續下去。英聞起來很不錯。英聞起來像家、像希望、像向日葵、像自由、像一場美夢。他總是如此，如此的貪婪又自私，金木深吸口氣，決心要得到英的全部。這是個漫長又痛苦的過程，金木受創太深，他的肺部損壞，就連正常地呼吸都無法，更別提是做深呼吸，但管他的，他打算拿走英的全部，即便這是他最後能做的一件事。因此，痛苦一寸寸加劇，他們摧毀那些由他們自己設立的障礙。

金木需要在他呼吸完全停止前，再一次深吸口氣，讓其充盈向日葵、希望和夢想的氣味。在英的手掌下，他的肋骨啪的一聲斷裂了。

將愛推離之際依然尋求著愛，是的，金木贊同，他的確是很失敗，但只要他這樣的錯誤是屬於英的，也許，說不定一切都沒關係的。

暗色的血自他胸膛溢出，像是不斷蔓延的絕望。肌肉破敗的刺耳聲響，彷如被扯碎的布料。從他腐爛的自我伸出的雪白骨頭如同初春的枝枒。一根指頭用力地刺入他的橫隔膜。兩根指頭輕輕磨搓他的內臟（譯者A：好想翻間皮，但應該沒人懂QAQ譯者F:沒人懂妳有試著附上維基小天使嗎XDDD）。三根手指撫摸他的食道，輕柔地上下摩娑著。剎那間，他死寂的心被攤開，任英肆意窺看。

金木引導英，對他低語：“吃了我。”

 

“我會遵從你的願望，我親愛的王子。”在他的胸腔內，在親吻他心尖前，他唯一的摯友正色吟詠這句話。  
這是金木從未體驗過的—過量感受最棒和最糟的事物。比孤寂更痛苦，比滿腹更愉悅，比死亡更令人饜足，英那柔軟，蜜一般的唇觸碰在他的心上，這樣的喜樂足以令他再次癲狂。金木止不住悲鳴。他的雙手極度的想將英推開，但神奇的是，他成功克制住，轉而把黑色指甲深嵌入紅色地面，他不想傷害英。

英，他最好的朋友，這世上最危險的人，肯定已經注意到他的困境，從他眼波中看向他的了然，染滿血色且張大的口，暈滿血液的雙手托住他心臟，多處孔洞流出的鮮血仍舊滾燙。

這不公平。淚水和血液不禁奪框而出。他需要英。他需要英。他要英。

我需要你。我需要你。我要你。金木殷切地懇求。英。英。英。他全身蜷曲，為了能更貼近，更貼近一些，更往英貼近一些，以便他能為英而死，以便他能跟英一樣，以便他能跟他最珍視的人成為一體。還有一段差距橫亙他倆之間。這還不夠。

而後，親愛的英的溫暖的手，從牢籠裡拔出他的心。

他尖叫。

他不知道他為何尖叫。他不懂發生了什麼。在那一瞬間，他甚至不記得他是誰，他是金木研、永近英良還是佐佐木琲世。那一刻他能意識到的僅有爆發在眼底的無數色彩，他口中的甜膩蜂蜜滋味，跟幾乎要吞噬他的那股侵入心底的炙熱。

墜落，墜入，持續墜入，他可以感覺到他全身肌肉緊縮來對抗那顫抖的，波浪狀的什麼。

 

重重地擊中地面。啪達。他認為他可能死了。他不太確定。

他又是誰？

睜開雙眼看到太陽爽朗地微笑，快樂和奇妙地真實，他想，也許他早就死了，即便是一個像他這樣的天生怪物，這處也絕對是天堂。自然。

玩得開心嗎，＿＿？神給了他一個淘氣的笑容，問道。金棕色的光環暈開，身軀被他倆血液染成混成一片的紅色。

看到如此光景，即便是疲憊如他，也只能微微臉紅，咕噥著回應：玩得很盡興。

光輝如上千個太陽一同閃爍，神親吻他的前額。接著，親吻他的心臟。他親吻他的右肩。親吻他的左肩。

神就在這裡，別再盲目追尋。那由”某人”寫出的台詞，悄悄的從他口中溜出。他的神也是那個人的神嗎？他的神也救了那個人嗎？他的神也有承諾把那個人的心放在他內心深處安藏嗎？

最後，他揣測他不能說什麼，不能做什麼，無法做什麼。神愛世人，而他，這樣一個人，有能力違背神的意志嗎？

神的第一創造物。

他最忠誠的。

惡魔本身。

 

除了罪，他還能是什麼？除了自私，他還能是什麼？他的胃部隆隆作響。他想要，渴求，想要，渴望，吞噬，破壞。

 

除了是個怪物，他還能是什麼？

然後，他吻了他的嘴唇。幹嘛那麼傷心呢，＿＿？你對我的進展感到失落嗎？笑意加深，他嗓音內有無法言喻的東西藏在期中，他附在他耳邊吐息：別擔心。我告訴過你了，不是嗎？我永遠都不會原諒你。

之後，他親吻他的右眼，賜予他如尖刺的快感。那感覺穿過他的身體，縫補他破碎的軀殼，空洞的眼窩，敞開的胸腔，破損的肺部和餘下部分。接著，他用自身填補了他千瘡百孔的空虛，裡頭是各種荒誕不經的他。癒合的骨骼、肌肉、韌帶和他爭奪空間，他就在他的胸膛內，他就是在他心內，生起的一股摩擦讓他的身體不堪負荷。憂鬱的人不禁喊出神的名字。是的，這就是。這就是這樣。更多，更多，還要更多。

撲通。撲通。撲通。神的手上，破碎的心臟再次重新照著破碎的節奏跳動。

吃了我。 

撲通。撲通。撲通。然後，神親吻了他赤紅的心臟，彷彿那是珍貴之物，彷彿這頭無名怪獸是值得被珍視的，彷彿這並不是另一個幻想的夢境。

吃了我。

撲通。撲通。撲通。神張大他的嘴，吞下了他。他的肌肉扭曲承一簇簇紅色團塊，他的骨頭斷成白色碎片，他的韌帶被拉伸至極限。從他的嘴到食道再到他的胃部，一吋一吋血色綻放，跳動的心臟被神妥善保存，冷血的他總算，總算死去。

吃了我。

除了屍體他還能是什麼？

吃了我。

謝謝你。我很高興。

他很高興。真心地。

我愛你。我愛你。我愛你我愛你我愛你—我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你＿＿

黑暗侵佔了他的視野。緩慢地，他開始漸漸消失。終於。終於！

我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你＿＿

神對他沾染到血液的笑臉微笑。他希望那個笑容是他最後能見到的事物。美好。請在上面撒點糖，好嗎？

我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛過你你知道我仍然愛你用盡全身心包含人類和喰種身份我多麼愛你這就好像我活生生被吃了一樣＿＿

白髮孩子笑著看他哭了。他想知道什麼事那麼好玩。

我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你

神伸手去碰他的喉嚨。為什麼他在哭？拜託，請別哭。我不想讓你悲傷。吃下我就好。一切都會好起來。一切都會好起來。所以，請笑著吃下我，＿＿。

我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你＿＿

 

啊，看起來他的時間用罄了。

 

請再一次，re__

然後，一個無名的男孩醒來，深愛的人的名字在他舌尖卻無法道出，他的記憶深切刻在黑暗內部。

太陽挽着他的手。

他們一同走路回家，就像往常一般，日後也將持續。金髮和黑髮相間。把痛苦、悲傷、絕望都一掃而空，沈浸在現實的美好，誓言永不分離，肯定是這樣的景象，他們兩個會有的。

沿著此路盛開的彼岸花。

凌于他們上方的天空是方格狀的。

染上紅色、黑色和白色的男孩再也不怕他們了。他不再是那個軟弱的孩子了。他現在是個怪物，怪物很強悍的。他們很強悍，強悍到足以保護所愛，強悍到足以碾碎一切猩紅的彼岸花群，一朵接著一朵碾爛，當時機到來之時，強悍到足以結束自己的生命。

留下一道蜿蜒的紅色泥狀物，它們回到屬於它們的遊樂場。回到它們的歸處，就像爬上那座孤單鯨魚玩具是他記憶中一樣的艱難。

太陽挽着他的手。然後他親吻了他的喉嚨，粉色的唇和真切的笑容。在神的胸腔內，兩顆破碎的心隨著一致的節奏“撲通，撲通，撲通。”跳動。在他自己的胸膛中，空蕩的牢籠保持緘默。

他很高興，真心地。

嘿，＿＿，我想要飛。

這些話無意間從他口中吐出，但這一次，他知道他的意思。他想要飛，就像伊卡洛斯和他的蠟之翼。他想要自由，想像伊卡洛斯一樣溺死於大海。他想要靠近太陽，死於嘗試，當然，那當然是唯一通往天堂之路。

太陽繼續抱住他，保持沈默。

嘿，＿＿，我想做月亮。

這些話無意間從他嘴裡吐出，但這一次，他也知道他的意思。他想成為月亮，就像日蝕的月亮，用影子擋住太陽和地球。他想要成為月亮，像月蝕的月亮被染成紅色。他想要成為月亮，當然，當然是在世界的盡頭，不太可能成真的碰撞會發生，呆滯的月亮會被太陽融化，消失無蹤，當然，當然在世界的終末，不論會有怎樣的後果，他們會再次相遇。

太陽繼續抱住他，保持沈默。

下著雨。從他們頭上的方格狀天空掉下破碎的玻璃跟甜甜的蜂蜜。他們感到寒冷。

嘿，＿＿，你將永遠是魔術師，而我則是永久的愚人，是吧？

這些話從他嘴裡吐出，他沒注意到，但這一次，他知道他是有意為之。他想成為愚人，就像愚人永遠會回到牌桌的開頭。他想成為愚人。就像愚人永遠會倒數到-1。他想成為愚人，當然，當然他是魔術師，是愚人的家，魔術師會承諾等著愚人回家，魔術師仍然等待著愚人回家。

太陽一直擁著他，回答說：是的。

然後，他吻他的喉嚨，燦爛的笑容消失。

他是快樂的。真的。

然後，他摸到他的喉嚨，淚水滾落臉頰。

他是快樂的。真的。

然後，他用力地抱著，幾乎是擠壓一樣，溫暖的棕色眼睛被金色頭髮遮蔽住。

溫暖包裹著他。氣管被疼痛的腫塊緊壓住，他的視野再一次陷入紅色和黑色漩渦。即便如此，那悲傷的人仍舊認為：這不公平為什麼為什麼為什麼為什麼我需要再見到他一次請請請請再一次在一次再一次請不要留下我一個人請我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛過你我現在也愛你用盡全身心包含人類和喰種身份我多麼愛你這就好像我活生生被吃了一樣我永遠都愛你我還愛你我愛你我愛你所以請別留下我一個人請不要留下我一個人。

我很快樂。真的。

我愛你，＿＿

黑暗降臨。太陽已逝，夜幕低垂。

哦，看起來他把時間用光了。

 

故事仍將繼續。

我愛你，＿＿。

 

然後，琲世醒來，他深愛之人的名字仍在舌尖無法傾訴，回憶已經消散到只餘灰燼。

 

請再一次，re__

他的飢餓感需要進食。

從前，有一隻黑豹。  
他被活生生吞掉了。  
從前，有一個飢腸轆轆的騙子。  
他也被吃掉了。

請再一次，re__

 

END


End file.
